


Because somebody has to

by sorciererouge



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Is this the momgwen au or just Gwen tries her best, Not shippy for any of you gross fucks out there, So you know how max cries himself to sleep and has a teddy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: Gwen is doing some rounds around the tents at night to make sure everything is fine.Max isn't fine.





	Because somebody has to

Gwen yawned as she rolled her shoulders back slowly. The campers had gone to their tents a while ago and like the unoffical schedule said this was the time to check on them. Something that was mostly David's duty as he definitely didn't go to sleep at this time even when he slept. Which usually left Gwen with time to watch tv or read her magazines. Something she very much preferred to do to relax after dealing with the kids the whole day. 

Except tonight David had fallen asleep extraordinary early on the cough. And well after the Parent's day fiasco and the future of the camp on the line Gwen didn't have to heart to wake up David. So she was slowly making rounds, occasionally stopping to just enjoy the cool breeze. 

That and she would be an asshole to wake an insomniac. Plus she could get some much needed thinking done. Mostly about the kids parents. 

Most were fairly decent people if not eccentric like their children were. And then there were the ones who she almost wanted to look deep in the eye and ask "What the fuck?" And maybe she might've done it, but anxiety was an bitch. Because really who missed the fact that their child was doing salutations that shouldn't be done anywhere. Or feared their child's magic tricks. 

Or didn't care enough to even fill out an activity. Or a last name. Gwen didn't want to think of the possibilities of what else could be going on. Max wasn't the type to just run to them and tell his problems, most likely a testament of uncaring authority figures. Hell it had taken them ages to get to this point where she and David knew that something was up. 

And that knowledge was like a missing puzzle piece that highlighted some of the full picture. Max had made several comments about being dumped on the camp to David. Neither of them had taken them as anything literal. The kid barely ate which wasn't good either because it brought it to question how much his parents didn't care. Not enough to feed their own child? Max behaviour that also probably hid several things inside the uncaring shell. 

And all this had been visible before. They just hadn't seen past the troublemaking and bad attitude. She was a damn psych major for fuck's sake! 

 

Maybe the universe hated her because she had stopped exactly in front of Max's and Neil's tent. The silence was almost oppressing as the small imaginary stone that had decided to lodge itself in to Gwen's throat during her mental rant. 

She didn't care about the kids the same way David did. They were loud, messy and caused more trouble than she was paid to deal with. And yeah Gwen didn't like working with children in general. But she didn't want any of them to suffer or anything. They were stupid brats but they deserved to be happy before life kicked them with school and student loans. 

A groggy sound that resembles something along the lines of 'Ykay?' Came from the tent in front of her. The voice was followed with a muffled sob. 

Gwen blinked and opened the tent. Partly from curiosity but also because this was why she was here. She was less surprised about the fact that it was indeed Max crying instead of Neil. It..had probably been coming since the parent's day. 

Neil was staring at her blearily and Max was hiding his face in the pillow. Gwen swallowed and gestured for Neil to get out. She would handle this but knowing Max he'd at least prefer to not be weak in front of his friends. Thankfully Neil got the idea and staggered out mumbling something about Nikki. 

 

"Max?", Gwen tried with a hushed voice. She didn't expect Max to actually move up to a sitting position but the night was full of surprises. 

"Did David finally make you work?" Max sounded exhausted, there was no usual bite to the words. And his voice came out a bit choked due to tears and being kind of hunched over. 

"Nah he fell asleep. Is something wrong?" Being tactful was pointless so she might as well go for it. Both of them honestly needed sleep. Max looked thoughtful for a second before pulling the blanket closer to himself. 

"Jus' crying myself to sleep. The usual stuff.", he was looking anywhere but Gwen and adjusted the blanket again. 

Gwen wasn't going to doubt Max. He was probably serious about crying himself to sleep which send bangs of...guilt? Pity? Whatever emotions through her heart. She really should look deeper in to this or tell David. Probably tell David because he was the resident Max handler. 

Max fidgetetd again and a familiar looking ragged teddy fell to the ground from under the blanket. Gwen had almost forgotten about the so called Mr HoneyNuts. And wouldn'tve thought much about it if not for the fact that Max seemed to squeeze himself into a smaller space instead of picking the bear up. 

So Gwen picked it up and held it in front of Max. Who took it with a weary look. 

"What not gonna laugh at me?" Now there was some bite to the words but the tiredness overrode it easily. 

And if Max was slowly becoming more tired and calm by just someone's presence then Gwen's mood was worsening by the minute. Because it really just struck her that she had mocked a literal child about a stuffed animal. A child who cried himself to sleep hugging it. A child who didn't act like a ten years old most of the time. 

Yeah Gwen felt like she was a dick despite some of the mitigating circumstances. 

"I'm not going to laugh. It..was wrong of me to do that to you.", sure the event probably wasn't traumatizing on the long run but she had to still take some resposibility. Because somebody had to start since Max's parents more than likely failed at that aspect too and she really should stop before she went way over her head. 

The look of surprise was almost expected by this point, it didn't make it any less painful really. But she had apologized, Max was hugging the bear and looking increasingly more ready to sleep. 

Which lead to Gwen slowly with obvious movements to push Max to lay down and tuck the blanket back on to him. Something which earned her weak curses and unclear threats thrown at her. It was almost absurd to see Max without the energy to actually put a fight against them. 

"Yeah yeah. Just go to sleep you little shit.", Gwen moved out with very little noise. She would just stick close by for a while just in case. Other campers might need her too. 

 

And if anyne heard her staying put and humming softly then nobody dared to mention it.

**Author's Note:**

> So here we have a little something I wanted to write. I combined probably like three to four ideas and things I wanted to mention to this.
> 
> I also hate figuring out titles.


End file.
